


Just Relax

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Comfort, Foreplay, M/M, Pre-8.19, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out what he has to do with the second trial and Dean doesn't want to face it yet. Both of them know that there's a good chance that Sam might not walk out of Hell, so Sam tries to help distract Dean from thinking too much about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: I would send something but my mind is more or less screaming for hurt/comfort stuff about Sam being sick, and Dean just caring for him, knowing he could lose Sam.  
> First chapter has no smut in it. Second chapter does.

“You have to do what?!” Dean snapped, turning to shoot a threatening glare in Sam’s direction. Defensive, but even Sam could see past that. He could see the fear lurking just below the surface that his brother was trying his hardest to hide away.

“You heard me and you heard Kevin. The second trial… I’ve got to go to Hell and save a soul.” Sam stared back at his brother, his gaze soft and sympathetic. It was terrifying. He knew too well how terrifying it was. The both of them had their own experiences in Hell. Sam understood Dean’s fear despite the fact he was trying to hide it. “I’ve got to do this, Dean.”

“No. No you don’t. I’m not letting you go to Hell, Sam. I’m not. I can’t-” His voice trailed off, breaking at the end. He couldn’t admit it, he wouldn’t admit it.

He didn’t need to admit it.

They both knew what risks were laying in front of them. More so, the possibility of what could happen if Sam was going to Hell to save some pathetic soul from eternal torture.

“I’ve got to do this…and I’ve got to do it alone.”

That was the part that scared Dean the most and he couldn’t hide it even. Sam was going back to Hell and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to help or stop him. “I know…”

Silence fell as the two brothers sat at the table in the library of the Man of Letters’ headquarters. Books spread out as the two of them looked through to try to find something that would prepare Sam. There was nothing, though. Only experience would be what helped the younger Winchester.

“Sam…” Dean pushed aside a book and lifted his head to stare at Sam a moment. When Sam finally lifted his head and acknowledged Dean talking, he continued. “I know you’ve been through your own personal Hell. I don’t know exactly what went on in the cage or any of that.. but I’ve been through Hell-“

“Dean you don’t have to do this.”

“No. I do. I’ve been there. I remember it like it was yesterday. I don’t know what’s going to happen when you go, but it’s not going to be pretty. You’re going to see things that…are terrible.” The torture, the souls screaming for someone to help, the pain, everything horrifyingly possible was waiting for Sam. “If someone gets a hold of you, they’re going to use every single one of your weaknesses against you.”

Dean didn’t need to say what he was meaning behind his words. Sam knew it too well. Their biggest weakness was the same thing. Each other.

“I know and I can handle it. I handled the Cage, Lucifer, Michael…I’ve got this. Trust me.”

“I do. I trust you, but man.. I can’t lose you again. I can’t go through all of it again.” And Dean sounded so defeated admitting it, even looked it. Green eyes softened as he stared almost pleadingly at Sam. “You’ve got to promise you are going to come back from this. You’re going to come back, be okay and we’re going to finish this once and for all. You got it?”

It was a promise that they both knew that Sam couldn’t make. There was no telling what could or would happen. Nobody knew what to expect when Sam managed to get down there or even how he was going to come back from it. Maybe that was it. Sam wasn’t suppose to come back. Maybe he was going to get locked in Hell when the gates were shut for good. A part of him almost believed it was something he deserved after Adam.

“I promise.”

Dean nodded as if he was satisfied with the promise, though the doubt hung in the air. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Dean was absolutely terrified, and so was Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

So maybe Dean was sucking up when he decided to make dinner after their brief discussion about Hell and the trial. When he walked back into the room to where Sam was sitting, he slid a grilled chicken salad loaded with all the rabbit pickings that Dean knew his brother loved over to him. Even made one for himself for once. The two ate in silence. Once the meal was over, Dean gathered the dishes and made his way back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Sam made his way to the bathroom and the sound of the hot water kicking on seemed to echo through the quiet building. It didn't take long for Dean to finish cleaning up the kitchen, less time than it took for Sam's shower. Dean made his way to his room and merely stood in there, looking everything over. The weapons on display on the walls, even some pictures were added to different places rather than just the single one of his mom.

The elder Winchester walked over to one of the pictures that laid on the dresser. A picture of him and Sam when they were younger. Full of smiles and it was almost hard to believe there was a time they were perfectly happy, though Dean could see past his own smile. It was taken just a few months prior to Sam finding out the truth about everything. A fishing trip with Bobby that was suppose to be training. Dean was wearing one of Bobby's hats and Sam had on one of his coats. Both too big for the young boys to fit into, but that was the part that made it better.

A typical family picture that most people would just look past.

There was a cough behind him that made Dean actually jump, completely lost in his thoughts. Turning around, he caught the sight of Sam standing in the door way, leaning against the frame with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water slowly dripping from long dark colored hair and across broad shoulders and toned chest. For a brief second, Dean's eyes lingered at the sight before he heard the cough again.

Sam wasn't hiding it anymore. A tissue was in one of his large hands, wiping away the corner of his mouth quickly. It wasn't quick enough for Dean to miss the bright crimson at the corner of Sam's mouth. Blood. Dean sat the picture back down, pressing his lips firmly together. He wished with everything in him that he knew how to fix Sam. That maybe Castiel had been wrong and that it was something simple. Yet he was doubtful.

"You okay?" He finally asked and Sam merely nodded. Of course he wasn't okay. He was coughing up blood and for all they knew he could have been dying.

Dean stayed where he was, standing by the dresser. Sam pushed himself off the frame, walking into the room and tossing the tissue into the trashcan. Giving his brother a small smile, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his long arms around Dean's waist. "C'mon. Can we just relax for a bit? Stop worrying about me. Nothing we can do about any of it right now."

Dean's eyes adverted downward, staring at the small distance between them. Relaxing was a lot easier said than done, especially if your last name was Winchester. Sam knew exactly what Dean was thinking without his brother saying a word. There was no one he knew better than Dean.

"Seriously, man. We're going to lay down and relax for tonight. Forget about the trials. Forget about whatever is wrong with me. Forget about Hell." Because that was it. That was exactly what terrified Dean the most without him having to say a word because that was the one thing Dean refused to talk about, not to Sam. Not to Cas. Not to anyone. And Sam understood that far too well because he was the same way. The cage and Dean's time in Hell were all stored away in the box of things they never spoke about. Just like their mom and just like Jessica.

Sam gave Dean's hips a firm squeeze in reassurance. "Please?" To add more effect to the small plea, Sam pulled out his best weapon. The puppy eyes. Dean shot Sam a warning glare, but it was pointless. He was lost in Sam's eyes just as usual.

A hand reached up and slid to the back of Sam's neck. A light pull brought the taller of the two closer to his level and Dean pressed his lips lightly against Sam's, lingering on the feeling. When he pulled away, it was just barely. Their faces still close to the point Dean could feel Sam's nose brush against his. "Alright. We'll relax." Though even his words didn't hold the confidence in them that Sam would have liked. Easier said than done.

Sam leaned forward, pressing his lips against the spot behind Dean's ear that he knew drove his brother nuts. His hands tightened on Dean's hips as he started leading him to the bed. His mouth moved lower across the other's neck. "If you won't relax willingly, then I'll make you." Dean's head tilted back, opening his throat more as a soft groan escaped him as he moved back until he felt the edge of the bed hitting behind his knees. A little pressure added and Dean was falling back onto the bed with Sam crawling across him.

A hand slid up slowly, pressing against Dean's stomach and pulling his shirt up in the process. Little effort was taken to pull the shirt away and off Dean, breaking away from him just long enough to take it off. Blue-hazel eyes scanning across Dean's naked chest and a smile twitched at the corner of Sam's mouth before he was leaning back down, mouth capturing a hold of Dean's collarbone. Dean's hands moved slowly across Sam's back, nails lightly digging into skin until he reached lower until he could feel the towel. One jerk and he had it pulled away, letting it fall on the floor.

"Mmm.. in a hurry?" Sam mused against Dean's skin as he worked lower. His mouth pausing once he felt one of Dean's nipples against his lips. A sly smile tugged briefly against his lips as he glanced up to watch Dean's reaction. Dean's eyes were closed, his breathing quickening and his back arching at the pressure against the nub. Sam's tongue flicked out to rub his tongue against the nipple. Immediately a moan broke through from Dean's mouth and that was all the invitation Sam needed to ravish away. Lips locked around, tongue rolling across as he sucked lightly before biting gently.

Dean's nails dug into skin as his back arched, groaning at the feeling. Sam dragged one hand down to the front of his jeans, cupping into the growing bulge. His mouth pulled away, breathing hard as he looked up at Dean once more. "You want more?" His only answer was a quiet whine and a nod of his head.

That was all Sam needed. Sliding down, he sat on his knees as his hands worked at the button and zipper. Leaning forward he pressed his mouth around the bulge, biting gently. A hushed moan escaping Dean's lips and his hips jerked involuntarily A brief laugh escaped Sam as he grabbed the hem of jeans and boxers, pulling them down and letting Dean's cock slide out just to smack against his stomach. The clothes were discarded as he pressed kisses up Dean's inner thighs, stopping short of his brother's cock. A glance up and he met Dean's green eyes a moment before running his tongue along the vein running up the underside of his cock. His lips wrapping around the head.

Dean gasped loudly at the sudden warmth and wetness that wrapped around him. His hands resting on the bed and grabbing at the sheets to resist the urge of moving. This was Sam's show. As far as he was concerned, his little brother could do whatever he wanted to him. Sam's head slowly lowered, his tongue running across skin to tease as he swallowed his brother's cock and began sucking. His head raised and lowered at a torturous pace, his cheeks hallowing out as he sucked hard. One hand slid up Dean's inner thigh and cupped his brother's balls, rolling them in his palm.

When he pulled back, a trail of drool left his lips and rested on the tip of Dean's dick. His breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. Dean's eyes were closed, his whole body tense as it usually was. Sam flicked his tongue out, running across the slit before pulling his free hand to his mouth. Wiping the drool away before sucking on his fingers until they were dripping, he slid his hand lower. Immediately Dean was spreading his legs wider, opening himself up for his brother.

"So beautiful like this.." Sam purred as nuzzled into Dean's thighs and ran one wet finger against the ring of muscles. "Eager and spreading open for me.. I love seeing you like this." His tongue ran across the skin of Dean's inner thigh before moving back to his brother's cock when he pressed his finger into him.

Dean tensed slightly before forcing himself to relax around the finger slowly sliding into him. They'd done this countless times and each time felt like it was new. Sam never failed to surprise him, or maybe it was just his body always being eager for his touch. The motions continued, a second finger added and soon after a third. Sam sank his fingers deeper, slowly spreading and stretching as he worked Dean open. Dean was moaning shamelessly by that point. Every so often Sam purposely pressing into his prostate to send extra pleasure as he continued his work with his mouth, swallowing and licking away the precum that was starting to dribble out. His own cock painfully hard at just the view and sounds Dean was making.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Climbing up on the bed, he pressed a firm kiss to Dean's lips before reaching for the nightstand and pulling the bottle of lube out. Squirting some into his hand, he laid down on the bed and slowly ran his hand across his cock while staring at Dean. Part of it for the purpose of making sure he was slick enough, another part because he knew what touching himself did to Dean. Dean watched a moment with hungry eyes before he pushed Sam's hand away and was crawling up his brother's chest. His mouth pressing firm and hard on Sam's as he rutted into him a moment.

It wasn't enough, though. Reaching between them, Dean guided Sam's cock up to his stretched entrance. The blunt head pressing into the muscle easily and with a loud gasp pushing through. The beginning was slow as usual. Dean slowly lowering himself further down onto Sam with his hands gripping his brother's biceps and their mouths attacking each other. Tongues running across each other with soft moans echoing into the other's mouth. Sam's hands gripped tight on Dean's hips and when his brother stopped lowering himself, still with a few inches to go, he couldn't stop himself from pushing Dean down the rest of the way.

A soft cry broke from his mouth as he gasped, tearing away from Sam's mouth to let his head hang between them. His fingers tightening, digging into muscles as he panted hard. "Shh.. you like it.." Sam cooed quietly with fast breaths. Instead of pushing forward, he gave his brother a few moments to adjust until the pressure on his arms lessened and Dean started moving slowly. Sliding up and down on Sam's cock, he stayed where he was; his head hanging between them, his knees secured at Sam's hips and his hands still holding firmly to his arms. The moment Sam hit Dean's prostate, though, he was moving. Sitting up completely with his hands sliding to Sam's chest. Sweat already beginning to surface.

Movements began quickening. Dean rising up and as he started to slide down, Sam was thrusting up to meet him just to hear his brother moan loudly at the pressure. His cock throbbing painfully and needy for attention, but the moment he reached down to touch himself, Sam growled and slapped his hand away. "No."

"C'mon Sammy.." Dean whined, though he didn't stop riding Sam still. "No.. you look better when you're like this.. a mess and begging-fuck-you come harder this way." It was rare that Sam didn't let Dean touch himself or Sam wasn't wrapping a hand around his brother's cock.

Sam was thrusting harder up into Dean, his eyes running across his brother's skin and pausing at his swollen cock. The head leaking precum and smearing it with each thrust onto the both of them. Dean looked like a beautiful mess, though. Sweating and moaning, his hands tightening into Sam's chest each time Sam drove himself hard into his brother's prostate. It was almost too much. He could feel the tightening in his abdomen as he desperately wanted to bury as deep into Dean as he could, but he wouldn't. He needed Dean to come first....and from the sight of it, it wasn't going to be long.

He could feel Dean tightening around him with each thrust, quickly building up. "Sammy.. please..fuck..there. Right there.." His head fell back as he tried to keep up with Sam's movements, but his legs were getting tired. The muscles straining and twitching with each movement until it was just Sam moving. One hard thrust and Dean was over the edge. Clenching and tightening around Sam, he moaned loudly as his cock throbbed. Strings of come painting Sam's stomach and chest. The tightening around him was too much and his movements stuttered as he tried to bury himself deeper into Dean. His hands tightening enough that he knew there would be bruises later as he pulled Dean down hard on him. Sam's hips rolled into Dean's as he came deep inside him.

For a moment the both of them panted hard. Dean seemingly perfectly content sitting on Sam's lap with his cock slowly beginning to soften inside him. Dean's green eyes slowly ran across Sam's body, taking note of the mess and a blissful smile growing across his face as he let himself collapse into his brother's chest and slide out of him.

"Think you might need another shower." Dean muttered into Sam's neck.

"Showers are good for relaxing too." Sam breathed out with a light laugh, his arms wrapping tight around his brother's back. They were silent for several minutes, ignoring the drying come pasted between them for now.

Dean was too quiet. "De?" Sam whispered, half expecting his brother to be passed out.

"What?"

Sam was quiet a moment, trying to process everything before it dawned on him what was wrong. "You're still thinking about it, aren't you? The trial?" Dean's silence confirmed it. A low groan escaped Sam as he pressed his head deeper into the pillow.

"Can't help it."

"Yeah well..." Sam started as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm gonna make you forget about it for tonight."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Fucking it out of me?" It was pure sarcasm and Sam could easily see the roll of Dean's eyes without actually having to see it. "If that's what I have to do, then yeah. I'll make you forget about it."


End file.
